Je te déteste Moi non plus!
by psycheforeros
Summary: Nos héroïnes ne peuvent pas se supporter et ce depuis l'enfance. Sauf que Shizuru se retrouve à plusieurs reprises en danger et que Natsuki est toujours là pour la secourir.
1. Chapter 1

**Petite note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire moi-même ^^)**

**Pour commencer je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé dans mes histoires, les reviews, les PM, me mettre dans les favorits et autre follows... Ca fait très plaisir et j'ai jamais eu le reflex de le dire vraiment ni de remercier en personne, ce n'était pas du snobisme ni du je-m'en-foutisme, plutôt de l'inexpérience. Je vais tâcher de corriger ça... lol**

**Alors avec un peu de retard :**

**concernant « My lovely teacher » je le dis et le répète, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aies écrite, j'ai juste demandé l'autorisation à celle qui l'a fait de la publier pour la partager avec vous. C'est Nightmare que vous devez remercier et féliciter.**

**« Young lust » est en stand by pour une durée indéterminée. Papermoon71 a eu un pb avec son pc, tout ce qu'elle avait écrit a été effacé et elle semble pas super motivée pour l'instant de tout recommencer... Désolée mais je n'y suis pour rien et je n'ai pas laissé tomber la fic pour autant.**

**pour « Une vie tranquille » je remercie notamment Lamellana qui a disparu de la circulation et c'est bien dommage, Natsushizu, et Krsnik qui ont été les plus fidèles et enthousiastes, mais y a aussi Yoruichii, Shadow Bloody, Natsukiiisama, Lessy-enne, Yurilys, AsheD, Elrith, Blackfish, Clara76120, AkiraAndAngie, et plus récemment Asegawa. Merci à tous! :D**

**vis-à-vis de « Pas touche ou je mords » un gros merci également à ceux qui ont mis un tit commentaire. Je sais qu'on a pas toujours le temps, ni l'envie, ni l'inspiration... ^^ mais ça fait plaisir. D'autant qu'il paraît que je suis pas si nulle que ça d'après ces mêmes reviewers donc ça fait plaisir. Mais j'ai tendance à faire la comparaison avec Onigiri, Angieand Akira, Solenekuga, Applegreed, Asegawa... Après ça vous voulez pas vous sentir tout petit petit vous? ^^' Bref merci à Alphard, Yuko92, noraily (j'aime pas faire de faute mais certaines m'échappent quand même, elles courent plus vite que moi lol), xDBakachan, ohio92 (pas de suite prévue malheureusement. C'était un oneshot. Mais si quelqu'un veut faire une suite je ne m'y opposerai pas si on me le demande.), xDDD (voilà la prochaine story), Rizu-tan (ben justement j'ai été chez ma môman pendant 3 semaines, entre me pendre et écrire j'ai choisi donc voilà une nouvelle fiction lol).**

**Merci aussi à Asegawa et Onigiri (faut que je la traque pour qu'elle écrive d'autant que je suis sa nouvelle beta pour les shiznat :p alors j'ai le droit! ^^)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture... :)**

'Pffffff encore une nouvelle année! C'est la dernière encore heureux...'

Une année de plus, un discours de plus (toujours le même.), comme dit le proverbe « On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. »

Natsuki était donc assise, parmi l'assemblée pour écouter le sempiternel blabla de la directrice, les bienvenues aux nouveaux écoliers tous si fiers de porter les couleurs de leur nouvelle école, les professeurs faisant la roue comme des paons à l'annonce de leurs noms... C'était tellement ridicule qu'elle en aurait ri si elle n'avait pas été coincée là comme les autres sous un soleil de plomb à se faire suer dans tous les sens du terme.

Vint alors le discours de la présidente du conseil des élèves. Natsuki gardait un visage de marbre, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Seuls ceux qui la connaissaient assez pouvaient faire la distinction entre son perpétuel froncement de sourcils (plus ou moins sa marque de fabrique pour décourager les lourdeaux) et cette expression là! Mai tenta gentiment de mettre sa main sur la sienne pour l'apaiser mais rien à faire. Shizuru Fujino, rien que le nom provoquait de l'urticaire, sa voix un ulcère, et sa vision en plus... L'allocution fut brève, loués soient les anges, et sitôt finie Natsuki s'éclipsa à toute vitesse.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi depuis l'enfance, Shizuru et elle n'avaient jamais pu se supporter. A 18 ans cela restait inchangé alors qu'elles se connaissaient presque depuis toujours, étant du même quartier et du même milieu, elles avaient toujours fréquenté les mêmes écoles depuis l'âge de 4 ans.

Cependant elles étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Si Natsuki avait toujours été libre et à l'écart de ce monde qu'elle détestait, ses parents ne voulant pas la forcer à se fondre dans la masse ni lui imposer quoi que ce soit, Shizuru elle n'avait pas eu cette chance mais semblait être tout à fait dans son élément au milieu de tous ces vautours qui n'avaient que les mots « pouvoir », « argent », et « nom » à la bouche. Leur hypocrisie et leur arrivisme rendait l'une malade et l'autre indifférente. Shizuru, elle, avait reçu une éducation digne d'une héritière de la grande famille Fujino, dans la plus pure tradition. Elle était experte dans la cérémonie du thé, le naginata, avait suivi des cours de maintien, de danse et de musique, parlait plusieurs langues couramment, en résumé elle était l'incarnation même de la grâce et du raffinement à la japonaise. Et c'est précisément ce que détestait Natsuki qui l'appelait « la majestueuse Fujino », ou « la petite princesse » pour se moquer. Elle au contraire avait un esprit libre et rebelle, ne supportait pas les faux semblants, les contraintes, et la mentalité des gens riches dont pourtant elle faisait parti, elle jurait, se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle et de ses manières, faisait de la moto, se battait occasionnellement, trainait avec ses meilleures amies dont Mai et Nao, qui étaient encore bien pires qu'elles. C'est justement son manque de conformisme et « d'éducation » qui insupportait Shizuru (du moins son manque d'éducation en apparence car elle en avait en réalité, juste qu'elle le montrait quand et à qui elle voulait).

Le lendemain matin elle ne prit même pas la peine d'aller à l'école, ce qui bien sûr ne passa pas inaperçu, et lorsqu'elle arriva l'après midi elle fut immédiatement convoqué dans le bureau du conseil des élèves où Shizuru l'attendait. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître la brune avec un air renfrogné qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel surtout en présence de la blonde.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Fujino? »

« On ne t'a donc pas apprit à frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce? »

« Ouais ouais toc toc. Bon tu veux quoi? »

« Déjà que tu ne m'appelles pas de façon si familière Kuga san. Et ensuite c'est pour t'informer que tu as 3 heures de retenue après les cours pour avoir une nouvelle fois sécher. »

« Quoi? » hurla Natsuki. « J'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire, fallait que j'aille récupérer ma moto qui vient d'être réparée! Tu vois bien que c'était important! »

« Tu crois peut-être que les cours sont facultatifs? Ne t'en déplaise ta présence est obligatoire à chacun d'eux. Quand à ta moto tu n'avais qu'à la récupérer après. » dit posément la blonde qui n'avait pas perdu son calme contrairement à son interlocutrice.

« Le garage aurait été fermé et ça aurait repousser à demain! » cria une nouvelle fois la brune qui fusillait la présidente du regard bien que celle ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée. C'était encore une chose qui énervait Natsuki. Tout le monde tremblait quand elle lançait son fameux regard de Kuga, sauf Shizuru.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ni celui de tes professeurs. Je voulais juste t'informer de ta punition. Tu peux disposer à présent. » rétorqua Shizuru en replongeant son regard dans ses dossiers qui trônaient sur son bureau devant elle.

Natsuki sortit en trombe en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'elle pouvait pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose avant de le faire sur la blonde. Shizuru elle, lâcha un soupir d'agacement une fois la brune sortie. 'Aurait-elle été élevée par des loups pour se comporter ainsi? Je plains ses pauvres parents d'avoir à composer avec elle tous les jours, au bout de 5 minutes j'ai déjà les nerfs à vif et me sens épuisée.' La jeune fille ensuite se reconcentra sur les demandes de subvention et autre détail administratif qu'elle devait finir avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Être la présidente du conseil des élèves n'était pas toujours de tout repos ni des plus distrayant, mais c'était la volonté de ses parents qui disaient que ça serait un plus dans la poursuite de ses études, une chose à mettre en avant lorsqu'elle postulera pour les grandes universités, et bien évidemment elle avait encore plié face à eux.

Natsuki fit une entrée fracassante chez elle après avoir fait ses heures de colle.

« Maudite Fujino! Je te jure non mais quelle... Grrrrrrrr »

« Bonjour à toi aussi ma chérie. Ta journée s'est bien passée? » ironisa Mme Kuga en voyant la colère irradier de sa fille.

« A cause de Fujino j'ai passé 3 heures à glander sur une chaise en retenue! Comme si je n'avais que ça à foutre. »

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Je suis allée récupérer ma bécane ce matin, et l'après midi elle m'a convoqué pour me dire que j'étais collée! »

« De une je ne vois pas en quoi c'est la faute de Fujino san si tu as séché et de deux tu ne pouvais pas aller chercher ta moto à un autre moment? Le lycée n'a pas des cours à la carte tu sais... » réprimanda la plus vieille des Kuga.

« Oh maman je t'en prie je croirais entendre la majestueuse Fujino.. » ronchonna la motarde en croisant les bras, rougissant et boudant.

« Quelques fois je me dis qu'on a été trop laxiste avec toi ton père et moi. A force de te laisser libre de faire ce que tu veux, de prendre tes décisions seule sans jamais rien t'imposer, j'en arrive à me dire qu'on aurait du être plus strict dans ton éducation et t'élever comme les autres parents de notre milieu. » souffla Mme Kuga.

« Je ne suis pas une de ces précieuses ridicules qu'on expose comme une poupée avec un sourire niait et un neurone fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire! » pesta Natsuki avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre.

La plus âgée des Kuga regarda sa progéniture s'en aller en souriant chaleureusement. Natsuki n'était décidément pas sa fille pour rien, elle avait le même caractère fougueux et emporté à l'âge de la jeune brune et cela amena un vent de nostalgie chez elle de repenser à cette époque.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à vous tous!**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous _remercier_ tous autant que vous êtes!**

**« Prometteur », apparemment c'est ce qui semble ressortir donc je suis plutôt contente que ce soit ce que vous pensez, en tout cas Lessy-enne et Ohio92 qui ont employé ce terme. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir...**

**Hitomi Kruger et Alyson2102 ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez ri mais je dois vous préciser que sans tomber dans le tragique ou le dramatique (pas du tout mon genre) l'humour ne sera pas vraiment le fil conducteur de l'histoire cette fois-ci. Même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire quelques blaguounettes comme dirait ma meilleure amie (la 1ère phrase et le coup du ''neurone fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire'' étant du pur moi ^^ quand elle l'a lu elle m'a sorti « j'en attendais pas moins de toi j'ai l'impression de t'entendre »...).**

**Asegawa désolée mais la partie où elles se sautent dessus et se dévorent autrement que des yeux n'est pas pour tout de suite ;) (je sais même pas si je ferai un lemon sachant que ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort, alors je détaillerai peut-être un peu les scènes de câlins mais ça restera certainement assez léger).**

**Enfin Yuruichii merci de tes compliments sur mes histoires en général, si elles t'ont toutes plu et qu'elles t'ont transporté c'est que j'ai atteint mon but :D Et il me paraît aussi tout à fait normal de vous remercier de me suivre et me laisser des mots pour me booster. (j'avais bien dit que j'essaierai de m'améliorer là dessus ;))**

**Merci également à Guest d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un com'.**

**Un dernier tit ou plutôt gros merci à Killerduran, Punker Yue, Yoruichii, Alyson2102, Asegawa de m'avoir mis dans leur favorits et follows! THANKS EVERYONE! :D**

_**Concernant la fanfic:**_

**Pour finir je voudrais vous avertir que cette histoire je l'ai écrite d'une traite (mais pas totalement finie) et fractionnée en chapitre, chacun d'eux faisant environ 1500 mots. Je suis navrée mais je n'arrive toujours pas à faire mieux. Actuellement j'ai peaufiné jusqu'au chapitre 4 donc vous ne devriez pas attendre trop longtemps entre chaque, au début du moins, et bien sûr j'irai au bout de l'histoire donc vous ne resterez pas sur votre faim avec une fic inachevée vous avez ma parole.**

**A présent je vous laisse profiter du plus important et intéressant.**

Les jours qui suivirent Natsuki prit grand soin de ne pas se faire remarquer de quelque manière que ce soit, elle voulait à tout prix éviter la présidente, or comme elle ne la voyait pour ainsi dire que lorsqu'elle était convoquée pour avoir enfreint le règlement il ne fallait surtout pas faire de vagues. Le reste du temps pendant les cours elles étaient chacune dans un coin de la classe, le plus éloigné possible l'une de l'autre et restaient toujours avec leurs amis respectifs sans prêter la moindre attention à l'autre si bien qu'elles oubliaient presque qu'elles avaient certains cours en commun.

Un après midi tous les élèves de dernière année furent rassemblés sur le terrain de sport par l'équipe éducative qui allait leur parler de la prochaine sortie scolaire. Il s'agissait d'une course d'orientation de 3 jours dans la montagne par équipe de deux. Il fut également décidé que les binômes seraient tirés au sort afin d'éviter tout conflit, jalousie ou autre. Cela n'était pas du tout du goût de la motarde qui n'était pas vraiment du genre sociable, à copiner avec tout le monde. Ces 3 jours allaient certainement être un enfer (pour son binôme aussi et surtout d'ailleurs). Les élèves furent alignés afin de tirer un bout de papier avec le nom de leur équipier inscrit dessus. Tour à tour les jeunes gens plongèrent la main dans l'urne, jusqu'à ce que vienne le tour de Shizuru. Celle-ci sortit le papier puis le déplia avant de blêmir presque imperceptiblement et annonça : « Kuga Natsuki ». A l'entente de son nom ladite Kuga allait hurler mais Mai sentant ce qui allait se produire mit vite sa main sur sa bouche la regardant sévèrement. Même Natsuki n'osait rien répliquer quand la rousse avait ce regard-là... Shizuru partit rejoindre ses amis qui la dévisageaient d'un air inquiet tandis qu'elle montrait toujours un visage impassible. Seuls Reito et Haruka à force d'expérience parvenaient à déchiffrer les quelques rares signes que la blonde laissait échapper, ceux-ci étant aussi quasi indécelables que fugaces. A cette instant précis les deux jeunes filles avaient la même pensée à l'esprit '3jours avec elle, je ne tiendrai jamais...'

Le jour tant redouté arriva plus vite que nos deux héroïnes ne l'auraient souhaité. Les groupes avaient été dispatchés autour d'un cercle de 50 km de diamètre avec pour but d'atteindre le centre en 3 jours maximum. Ceux qui réussissaient, auraient des points en plus à l'examen final, mais les retardataires ne seraient pas pour autant pénalisés, ils ne gagneraient rien c'est tout. Et bien entendu cette 'épreuve' était obligatoire sinon la jeune rebelle se serait volontiers faite porter pâle.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Toisant la blonde de haut en bas Natsuki ricana : « T'as demandé à papa Fujino de nouvelles fringues pour l'occasion? » La blonde portait des chaussures de marche neuves, un pantalon et un débardeur neufs également assez amples pour se sentir à l'aise.

« Non. Je n'avais rien d'adéquat voilà tout. » reprit la présidente d'un air aussi dédaigneux que son interlocutrice.

« Pfffffffffff t'as pas un jean et une paire de basket peut-être? »

« Non, je ne porte ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Hein? »

« Je ne porte jamais de jean ni de basket.. »

Natsuki était éberluée, elle mit plusieurs secondes à répondre « Bon, ben allons-y. Plus vite nous en aurons fini avec ce truc et plus vite nous serons débarrassées l'une de l'autre. »

Ouvrant la marche Natsuki ne ménageait pas sa camarade, elle allait vite, se retournant rarement pour s'assurer que Shizuru suivait, les yeux rivés sur sa boussole, il était clair qu'elle voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible. Shizuru elle ne voulait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse même si le rythme imposé par la brune était effréné pour elle. Elle tiendrait bon! Repoussant les branches, contournant les obstacles sur son passage pour rien au monde elle ne se laisserait distancer par Natsuki. Cette dernière était elle-même plutôt essoufflée, jamais elle n'aurait cru que la blonde tiendrait un tel rythme. Elle avait tout fait pour lui faire demander grâce mais il semblait bien que ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Malgré elle, elle éprouvait un certain respect, et même de l'admiration. 'Comme quoi elle ne sait pas que sourire faussement...' C'était déjà beaucoup d'admettre cela ne serait-ce qu'à elle-même. Les heures s'enchaînèrent rapidement et Natsuki consentit à ralentir la cadence, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps sinon elle non plus. La jolie présidente put un peu souffler mais se sentit vexée croyant que c'était à cause d'elle. 'Non jamais Kuga san ne ferait cela, surtout pas pour moi! Elle doit être fatiguée aussi...' Soudain elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante à la cheville. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que s'assoir et se tenir la jambe tellement ça faisait mal mais n'émit qu'un léger gémissement qui fit se retourner la motarde.

« Fujino? Quoi encore? » le 1er reflex fut de rouspéter bien évidemment mais voyant la blonde se tenir la jambe douloureusement elle comprit que ce devait être grave, après tout elle n'avait pas émit la moindre plainte en plus de 5 heures de marche/course. Elle s'agenouilla, remonta la jambe de pantalon et vit une morsure. Sans réfléchir elle posa ses lèvres sur la plaie et aspira le venin. La présidente gémit, c'était à la fois douloureux et bon que ce soit la brune qui fasse cela, elle réalisa que ça n'aidait pas. La douleur se dissipant elle ne put que regarder Natsuki attentivement, portant attention à ses cheveux d'un beau noir bleuté, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux verts profonds, intenses et cette lueur 'serait-ce de l'inquiétude? Non surement pas.', et sa bouche épousant les formes de son mollet, ses lèvres roses... 'ara... arrête donc de la regarder! Ce n'est qu'une délinquante qui aime enfreindre les règles et chahuter.' Malgré toutes les protestations de son esprit, le cœur de Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de battre de plus en plus fort. Paniquée Natsuki chercha la trousse de 1er secours dans son sac pour trouver un antivenin. Elle pensait avoir absorbé le plus gros mais pas tout et c'était ça le problème.

« Il n'y en a pas. Les serpents de cette région ne sont pas venimeux, on a dû se débarrasser de celui-ci au hasard... »

« Et comment tu sais ça? »

« Les serpents sont une de mes passions. » rétorqua la blonde le plus naturellement du monde.

La brune la regarda comme frappée par la foudre. « Toi... tu... tu aimes les serpents? » Elle était tellement éberluée qu'elle en bafouillait. Ce qui fit éclater de rire la belle présidente. « Ara, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi le serpent, tu n'as rien à craindre je ne vais pas te mordre. » La dessus Shizuru rit de plus belle, c'était un rire franc et son masque s'était évaporé. Natsuki la vit vraiment pour la 1ère fois et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Ca je n'en jurerais pas, on verra bien... » Puis elle proposa à la blonde de la porter sur son dos, ce que cette dernière refusa bien sûr. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elles avaient en commun c'était la fierté! Mais après quelques minutes Shizuru commença à chanceler et Natsuki finit par la rattraper de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe violemment au sol.

« Maintenant je te porte que tu le veuilles ou non. » la brune passa ses bras sous les épaules et les jambes de sa binôme et la souleva sans le moindre effort, la resserrant contre elle. 'la vache! Elle est plus légère qu'une plume...' Un frisson les parcourut alors toutes les deux simultanément. Shizuru rougit à cette proximité soudaine mais le cacha en se blottissant contre la motarde feignant de s'être endormie. L'autre jeune fille était si chaude et elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras sans compter que les effets du venin commençaient à se manifester, elle avait froid, se sentait fiévreuse, avait mal un peu partout et finit par réellement perdre connaissance.

« Comment était-ce possible alors qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se voir? Comment pouvait-elle se sentir si apaisée et protégée dans les bras de celle qu'elle ''haïssait'' tant et réciproquement? Comment pouvait-elle la réchauffer de l'intérieur par un simple contact? » Toutes ses questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne perde conscience à cause de la fièvre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une fois de plus merci pour vos mots d'encouragement. J'ai pas trop regardé mes fautes cette fois, j'ai rajouté des choses, en ai enlevées d'autres, puis à nouveau changé... lol du coup ben c'est un peu le bordel tant pis quoi. J'avais aussi la flemme de m'auto betareader ^^ **

**Là dessus place à l'essentiel... lol**

Natsuki n'avait pas réussi à aspirer tout le venin du serpent et Shizuru souffraitde plus en plus. Elle décida alors d'établir le campement pour qu'elles puissent se reposer toutes les deux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un feu et monte la tente pour les protéger et se réchauffer. Shizuru elle, transpirait de plus en plus, délirait, tremblait... La petite brune ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que la serrer dans ses bras, toutes deux enroulées dans une couverture, pour calmer ses tremblements et le froid qui s'était emparé de la belle présidente. Mais cette dernière continuait de trembler et son corps était glacé, Natsuki n'avait pas d'autre choix si elle voulait réchauffer vraiment l'autre jeune fille... Elle enleva ses vêtements et ceux de la blonde les laissant en sous-vêtements puis la blottit contre son corps. Une fois peau contre peau, Natsuki retint son souffle comme si elle avait été électrocutée, l'autre jeune femme était gelée et en même temps rien ne semblait comparable à ce contact, leur corps semblant s'emboiter à la perfection. Malgré elle, elle serra d'autant plus l'autre dans ses bras. Shizuru semblait se sentir mieux, les tremblements cessèrent petit à petit, sa respiration se régula et sa température semblait baisser également, elle finit même par se coller davantage contre son 'ennemie' instinctivement comme quémandant davantage de contact et de chaleur de la rebelle. Bien qu'un peu déboussolée Natsuki ne put se retenir de sourire tendrement et finit par s'endormir aussi ses bras toujours enroulés autour de Shizuru la maintenant contre elle. Non que la blonde soit lourde bien au contraire mais les derniers jours avaient été assez éprouvants malgré tout sans parler des dernières heures.

Natsuki fut la première à se réveiller (heureusement vu qu'elles étaient toutes les deux quasi nues dans les bras l'une de l'autre), puis elle regarda le visage de la blonde et fut comme hypnotisée, Shizuru était si belle, sans masque, elle avait l'air épuisée certes, mais en même temps si sereine. 'Si les anges existent réellement c'est sûrement à ça qu'ils ressemblent...' pensa-t-elle inconsciemment. Ses bras autour de sa taille, Shizuru semblait s'accrocher à Natsuki désespérément . La motarde n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard de celle qu'elle ne supportait pas 'comment peux-tu être aussi exaspérante et en même temps si craquante?' un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage de Natsuki alors qu'elle détaillait la blonde et ses traits. Ils étaient fins et gracieux, elle n'y avait jamais prêté vraiment attention avant (du moins pas consciemment et sans jamais se l'avouer de toute façon mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la beauté de la fille de Kyoto, or la rebelle n'était pas aveugle, juste de très mauvaise foi, elle savait l'autre magnifique mais s'était toujours efforcée d'ignorer ce 'petit détail'), mais là... c'était vraiment frappant... Ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées et pulpeuses mais pas trop, son petit nez, ses yeux même clos avec ces longs cils, et cette couleur incomparable, unique lorsqu'ils étaient ouverts, la courbe de sa mâchoire, sa frange retombant sur son front comme l'effleurant sans jamais l'atteindre... 'sublime en fait... y a pas d'autre mot pour te décrire... Ca me fait te haïr d'autant plus!' la dessus la brune se leva et s'habilla à la hâte laissant sa partenaire toujours semi inconsciente. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux entièrement elle vit le regard glacial de Natsuki et pour la 1ere fois il la troubla 'pourquoi me regarde-t-elle ainsi?'

« Qu... »

« Bouge toi, faut qu'on parte vite pour arriver à temps. »

Shizuru ne répliqua rien et se rhabilla sans demander comment elle s'était retrouvée presque nue, même si l'idée que l'autre jeune fille ait pu la voir aussi dévêtue la faisait rougir furieusement. Encore trop faible pour une confrontation avec l'autre jeune femme, elle ne dit mot. Cette dernière se baissa le dos tourné lui faisant comprendre qu'elle allait la porter. La blonde n'était pas encore en état de marcher et se glissa contre sa 'protectrice' sans rien dire, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Natsuki. Son parfum, sa douceur, ses cheveux et sa chaleur faisait s'élever son rythme cardiaque et sans s'en rendre compte elle resserra son étreinte autour du cou de la brune, elle avait comme un sentiment de ''déjà vu'' mais ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, et ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux la motarde qui en plus rougit en sentant les seins de la blonde contre son dos... Elle aurait voulu en profiter davantage mais ne pouvait se le permettre, elle ne pouvait pas craquer pour cette fille qui incarnait ce qu'elle avait toujours dénigré et rejeté. Le temps défilait à une allure incroyablement lente pour nos jeunes protagonistes, les heures leur paraissaient presque des jours. Et de plus le trajet se faisait dans un silence de mort, sans un seul mot échangé, chacune ressassant les derniers évènements dans leur tête. Dire qu'elles étaient perturbées eut été l'euphémisme du siècle! Une fois arrivées au point de rassemblement, les filles se séparèrent, Shizuru partant dans la tente de Youko afin de se faire soigner. La brune avait proposé de l'amener jusque là mais la jeune présidente avait rejeté la proposition prétextant que ça irait et qu'elle était ''assez remise pour marcher quelques mètres. Sans oublier qu'elle était une _grande fille_''. Ce à quoi l'autre demoiselle répondit en

soufflant énervée et vexée.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » demanda Youko s'approchant de le beauté de Kyoto.

« J'ai été mordu par un crotale. » répondit celle-ci.

« Et tu es toujours en vie? Mais comment...? »

« Natsuki a aspiré le venin, puis je pense m'être évanouie après cela. » Shizuru n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur ce sujet. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Natsuki, ni son regard lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait aperçu. Pourquoi l'avait-elle regardé si durement et s'était comportée de manière si glaciale alors qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie peu avant. Regrettait-elle de l'avoir secouru? Aurait-elle préféré qu'elle meurt? Voulait-elle lui faire sentir qu'elle lui était redevable ou qu'elle était inutile et inférieure? Toutes ces questions lui donnaient de terribles maux de tête et elle finit par s'endormir encore d'épuisement sans même se rendre compte qu'on veillait sur elle, plus exactement Natsuki. Elle était restée là, s'assurant que sa binôme était tirée d'affaire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, elle réalisa alors qu'elle y était plus attachée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ou qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre...

La doctoresse savait que la simple succion du venin n'avait pas pu suffire, d'où l'air cadavérique de la jeune femme en face d'elle, elle s'empressa donc de l'examiner et de lui prodiguer ses meilleurs soins. Tandis que la jeune Fujino sombrait à nouveau, Youko aperçut du coin de l'œil la brune, cette dernière voulait s'assurer que l'autre jeune fille se portait bien ou en tout cas que ses jours n'étaient pas menacés. Une fois fait elle s'en alla. 'Eloigne-toi d'elle!' se répétait la brune encore et toujours comme un mantra.

Pendant des semaines elles ne se dirent rien, et à la maison elles n'étaient guère plus loquasses au point que même les parents de Shizuru s'inquiétaient. Leur fille n'était certes pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire, mais un tel niveau de mutisme n'était pas non plus son genre...

« Ma chérie tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Ressens-tu encore des symptômes par rapport à ta morsure? Voudrais- tu que nous fassions venir le médecin? » s'enquit maman Fujino.

« Non mère je vais bien je vous remercie. C'est inutile. » la dessus la plus jeune s'excusa et se leva de table pour aller dans sa chambre.

Chez les Kuga

« Natsuki-chan. Je t'ai fait ton plat préféré : sandwiches mayo! »

« Merci m'man mais j'ai vraiment pas faim... » répondit cette dernière dans un murmure.

« Depuis quand t'as plus faim pour ça? » s'inquiéta la plus âgée.

« J'AI PAS FAIM C'EST TOUT! CA ARRIVE J'AI LE DROIT NON? » hurla la brunette avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. La maman Kuga était tellement stupéfaite, non seulement que sa fille refuse son sandwiche mayo mais en plus qu'elle lui crie dessus comme ça sans sommation et sans motif apparent, qu'elle ne répliqua rien, totalement figée.

Les choses allaient vraiment de mal en pis.

A l'école les filles n'osaient même pas se regarder, se fuyaient comme la peste ce qui avait toujours été le cas aussi leurs amis respectifs ne s'en étonnaient guère. Mais c'était très différent d'avant. Avant elles s'évitaient car elles ne se supportaient pas, maintenant c'était parce qu'elles comprenaient qu'elles étaient attirées l'une par l'autre, irrémédiablement... En classe, Natsuki avait les yeux rivés sur Shizuru car elle était trois rangées derrière celle-ci. Et la blonde se retournait sans cesse pour apercevoir sa motarde 'Ara! _Ma motarde...?_ Non c'est hors de question!'. Mais chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient elles détournaient le regard comme prises en flagrant délit. Comme si le simple fait de voir les prunelles de l'autre les brulait!


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous!**

**Alors commençons par le commencement :**

**Nash : je fais de mon mieux mais je fais plus de fautes qu'avant à force de lire des fanfics... :s faudrait que je me remette aux classiques mais j'ai pas trop la motivation pour l'instant et en plus j'arrive pas à lire plusieurs choses en même temps malheureusement pour moi. :(**

**Lessy-enne : j'ai pas prévu de les faire se taper dessus. De une ça correspondrait pas à Shizuru de frapper quelqu'un et de deux ça correspondrait encore moins à Natsuki de le faire sur Shizuru. Désolée...**

**Yoruichii : ben tu verras bien combien de temps ça prendra avant qu'elles "se sautent dessus" espèce de perverse :p**

**Angie : contente de te retrouver (au fait ça avance "la guerre de l'Obsidien"? Faut toujours parler des choses qui fâchent ^^) et encore plus contente que tu aimes mon histoire.**

**Il semblerait que je m'améliore mais de là à être un 'super auteur'... ben si tu le penses je suis ravie mais je doute mériter tant d'éloges malgré tout. :D Et comment ça j'utilisais des "mots savants"? Tu rêves ou me confonds je pense.**

**J'ai l'impression que certains sont déçus de l'évolution de mon histoire; pas assez de prises de bec entre nos 2 protagonistes, évolution trop rapide de leurs sentiments... En tout cas j'ai de moins en moins de commentaires et autre. Je fais de mon mieux mais j'ai toujours clamé haut et fort que je n'étais pas écrivain dans l'âme... Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ce que je fais plait au moins à certains. **

**Sur ce voilà la suite...**

« Tu deviens chiante Nat! » râla Nao.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait? » répliqua la brune blasée.

« Justement RIEN! Tu cries plus, tu m'insultes plus, tu te mets plus en rogne pour rien, t'as l'air éteinte! »

« Alors si je crie, t'es pas contente, et si je crie pas t'es pas contente non plus... »

« Non mais là c'est pire. T'as l'air d'un zombie, tu réagis plus à rien, je t'ai appelé Nat et t'as même pas relevé alors que tu détestes d'habitude, et Mai se fait peloter par Mikoto et tu grognes pas non plus, pourtant d'habitude ça t'exaspère. »

« Eh c'est pas vrai! Elle a rien fait! » répliqua la rousse rougissante.

« Non à part te peloter... » dit Nao avec un sourire sournois et un clin d'œil.

« J'y vais. J'ai pas faim et je suis un peu fatiguée. » la brunette se leva de sa chaise et s'en alla sans avoir touché à son repas.

« Mais... » Mai ne termina pas sa phrase de suite, se tournant vers Nao comme si cette dernière pouvait avoir un début d'explication, « Qu'est ce qu'elle a? » La rousse semblait vraiment inquiète mais Nao secoua la tête l'air de dire 'J'en sais rien. Laisse tomber ça passera'.

La journée touchait à sa fin et Natsuki se dirigeait vers le parking pour retrouver sa moto bien aimée et rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière. « Veuillez me laisser passer je vous prie. »

Shizuru se rendait au parking pour prendre sa voiture et rentrer chez elle quand elle fut prise à partie par des jeunes manifestement bourrés et débiles de surcroît, elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise combinaison et resta sur ses gardes. Ces derniers la reluquaient ouvertement avec des sourires sournois et pervers affichés. La présidente sentit un frisson désagréable la parcourir. Tentant de les ignorer elle les contourna mais sans succès, ils lui bloquèrent le passage une nouvelle fois. Elle commença à se sentir nerveuse, leurs œillades malsaines, se sentir bloquée comme un animal pris au piège, elle ne pouvait rien toute seule alors qu'ils étaient trois et avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle comme des vautours. Usant de sa voix la plus froide elle leur dit « Veuillez me laisser passer je vous prie. » espérant que cela suffise. Mais ils se mirent à éclater de rire, d'un rire vraiment sinistre et saoul! Plus ça allait et plus elle commençait à sentir la peur la gagner mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne le montrerai ni le moindre signe de faiblesse d'ailleurs. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature. Et elle ne voulait surtout leur faire ce plaisir par dessus le marché!

« Vous n'avez pas entendu la demoiselle? Elle vous a dit de la laisser passer. » le ton était plus tranchant qu'une lame de couteau. Derrière les trois se tenait Natsuki à moins de 10 mètres et prête à en découdre. Son visage était neutre mais il n'en était pas de même de son regard, la rage qu'elle essayait de contenir se manifestait dans ce dernier, clairement visible et si les jeunes gens avaient été plus lucides, ils l'auraient vu et auraient probablement eu l'intelligence de s'en aller sans demander leurs restes. « Dégagez vite fait ou je vous le ferai regretter! » cracha la brune.

« Au contraire, viens ma jolie, deux beautés c'est mieux qu'une surtout qu'on est trois. Comme ça on fera tourner... » railla l'un des mecs.

Natsuki fonça dans le tas les prenant un peu par surprise, les frappant avec son casque, ses poings, les coups pleuvaient sans qu'ils ne puissent riposter. Elle était habituée, elle se ''bastonnait'' souvent, aussi il ne lui fallut pas plus de 3 minutes pour que 2 sur 3 soient sur le carreau, le 3ème ayant réussi à s'enfuir pendant qu'elle 'prenait soin' de ses comparses et il lui échappa. Tant mieux pour lui! Suite à cela elle s'approcha de la présidente pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« Shiz... »

« Ne m'approche pas! » hurla la blonde coupant la motarde. « J'ai besoin ni de toi ni de personne! Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin? » cracha-t-elle.

« Tu crois peut-être que je te laisserais te faire violer sous mes yeux? Ou que je laisserais qui que ce soit te faire du mal sans bouger le petit doigt? Tu te mets toujours dans la merde mais quoi que tu penses j'ai un minimum de valeurs morales! »

S'assurant que les deux à terre n'étaient pas près de se relever de si tôt et n'étaient donc plus une menace dans l'immédiat, Natsuki s'en alla sans se retourner. Les paroles de Shizuru résonnant encore dans sa tête. ''Ce que je te veux? Je sais pas... Enfin si mais comment pourrais-je te le dire à toi? J'ai déjà du mal à me l'avouer à moi-même... Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tout à coup je veuille être avec toi et près de toi à chaque instant...?'' La brune arrêta sa course, prenant une profonde respiration elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si c'était là que se trouvait la réponse à ses interrogations et ses tourments.

Shizuru tentait de se ressaisir, elle tremblait encore de la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle quelques minutes auparavant ainsi que du débordement d'émotions lorsqu'elle avait vu Natsuki venir à son secours allant jusqu'à prendre le risque d'être blessée en se battant seule contre trois opposants. Le regret aussi l'envahit, elle aurait voulu retirer ce qu'elle avait dit à la brune et ne pas s'emporter comme elle l'avait fait, elle qui était pourtant experte dans la maîtrise de soi, elle s'était laissée submerger peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Sans Natsuki elle s'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver et frissonnait d'horreur rien qu'à l'idée, et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui hurler dessus et la pousser à s'en aller lui faisant même le reproche de l'avoir sauvé de ce qui pouvait arriver de pire à une jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture perdue dans ses pensées et chancelante, les nerfs ayant finalement eu raison d'elle, une main l'agrippa, saisit son poignet et la projeta violemment et brusquement en arrière. Elle se retrouva allongée contemplant les étoiles sans avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé, tout cela ayant été si soudain et rapide. Puis elle sentit le poids d'un homme sur elle et une voix immonde lui susurrer « Je te tiens! ». Elle était paralysée, non seulement de terreur mais aussi car il était bien plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, incapable de bouger. Il lui plaqua alors les poignets au dessus de la tête avec une seule main tandis que de l'autre il lui arracha ses vêtements découvrant sa poitrine. Une sourire satisfait et sadique apparut sur son visage alors qu'il passait sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure en signe d'appréciation. « Hum... J'ai jamais eu de proie aussi appétissante. Je te jure ma jolie que tu vas aimer ça et que je vais te faire gémir et couiner comme une garce que je suis sûre tu es et que tu caches sous ces apparences de _demoiselle bien comme il faut_. ». Il s'employa ensuite à lui relever sa jupe et s'inséra entre ses cuisses de force alors que Shizuru était de plus en plus paniquée et qu'elle se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans succès; il commença enfin à déboutonner son pantalon et colla son membre dur entre ses cuisses.

La beauté de Kyoto à ce moment là ne put retenir un hurlement d'épouvante et de désespoir sachant ce qui n'allait pas tarder à se produire. « NONNNNNN! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à vous tous!**

**J'ai eu quelques reviews où l'on me traitait de 'sadique' (je cafte pas mais c'était Nash et Yoruichii ^^). Merci ça fait plaisir :s**

**Nash : si y a pas trop de fautes tant mieux. Quand à ton « il faut sauver willy » pardon « il faut sauver Shizuru » ça m'a fait trop rire! :D**

**Yoruichii : je suis pas un monstre. Lis et tu verras bien ce qui lui arrive ;)**

**Lessy-enne : Natsuki va faire bien pire :D tu risques d'aimer lol**

**Alyson2102 : Natsuki c'est pas Zorro, quoi que... en tout cas contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic (des fois on peut être déçu, espérons que ça n'arrive pas)**

**Asegawa : t'es à la traine alors bouge toi de revenir parce qu'en plus il me faut mon fix ^^ Et merci pour ton compliment. Je sais pas si mon style s'améliore vraiment mais en tout cas j'essaie de détailler davantage.**

**les Guest merci aussi (eux au moins m'ont pas incendié! :p)**

L'agresseur se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Alors que presque assommé il allait demander qui avait osé l'interrompre il vit la brune avec un regard meurtrier, elle le toisait comme si elle se demandait de quelle façon elle allait mettre fin à ses jours. Une aura de mort émanait d'elle et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait que s'enfuir, mais il n'en eut nullement le temps, la bluenette s'abattant déjà sur lui, et c'est là qu'il vit. Ce n'était pas un regard meurtrier qu'elle avait contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ou croyait avoir vu, mais un regard destructeur avec une lueur de démence, terrifiante et saisissante! « Ne la touche pas! » dit une voix gutturale. Jamais la brune n'avait eu cette voix-là. On la disait 'grave', 'basse', ou même 'sombre'. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu cette intonation-là auparavant. Ceci dit Natsuki n'avait jamais ressenti une telle fureur de sa vie, une telle envie de tuer, un tel besoin de se contrôler pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable et véritablement prendre la vie de l'ordure qui avait osé toucher 'sa' Shizuru (oui _Ma Shizuru!_). Sa rage ne lui permettrait pas qu'il s'en sorte à si bon compte.

« Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières et crois-moi ''tu vas PAS aimé ça''. » puis elle se mit à le marteler encore, et encore, et encore. Ses poings étaient plein de sang mais était-ce le sien? Le son des os brisés? Les siens aussi? Qui sait... De toute façon elle s'en foutait elle ne ressentait plus rien depuis que ses émotions avaient pris le dessus ainsi que ses sens aussi. Voir la blonde, les vêtements déchirés, découvrant ses seins, et la moitié de son corps, cet immondice sur elle entre ses jambes et prêt à entrer en elle, à la violer, le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche de s'être mordu la lèvre trop fort à cette vue, et par dessus tout entendre Shizuru hurler ainsi... C'était trop. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle perdit tout contrôle d'elle-même et se jeta sur l'agresseur pour protéger celle qu'elle aime et le faire payer. Elle frappait tant et plus en hurlant, sa voix toujours méconnaissable, ivre de colère et de vengeance. C'est alors qu'essoufflée elle stoppa son poing au dessus du corps inanimé du garçon, agonisant.

« Non je ne vais pas te tuer, ça serait trop simple et trop gentil de ma part... Je dirai aux flics ce que tu es et ils s'occuperont de faire circuler la rumeur auprès de tes 'nouveaux amis' et compagnons de cellule... TU vas gémir et couiner comme une garce. Et là, tu regretteras que je ne t'aies pas achever de mes propres mains! » murmura-t-elle, essuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses et crachant au visage du corps gisant à ses pieds. Puis elle se rappela la présence de Shizuru. se précipitant près d'elle, elle ne savait si elle pouvait la prendre dans ses bras ou même la toucher après le spectacle qu'elle lui avait offert et se sentant elle-même souillée d'avoir touché (ou plutôt tabassé) cette ordure. Mais le regard de l'autre jeune fille était dénué d'émotion, de vie, c'était un regard totalement vide!

« SHIZURU! Regarde moi! » dit-elle attrapant le visage de celle qu'elle appelait désespérément. Les yeux de couleur cerises se posèrent enfin sur elle.

« Natsuki? » murmura la blonde avant que les larmes coulent et qu'elle s'effondre et s'agrippe à sa sauveuse enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Shizuru était terrifiée depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes mais ce qui l'avait le plus glacé outre son presque viol, était Natsuki! Son regard, sa voix, sa hargne quasi bestiale... Elle ne savait pas si elle avait eu plus peur de son violeur ou de sa sauveuse. Jamais elle n'avait vu l'autre jeune fille comme ça. Elle était certes indisciplinée, non conformiste, froide, et même assez agressive, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé capable d'une telle violence ni d'une telle sauvagerie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le regard doux et inquiet de la rebelle qu'elle flancha. Il n'y avait vraiment que la motarde pour lui faire ressentir tout ça La brune serra alors la présidente dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Je te demande pardon de t'avoir infligé ça Shizuru. Pardon que tu aies assisté à ça. Pardonne-moi. S'il-te-plait...» murmura ou plutôt supplia la motarde à l'oreille de le blonde. Cette dernière pleurait et tremblait de tout son corps, s'accrochant à Natsuki comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Mais je... je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal Shizuru... Jamais... Aussi si c'était à refaire, ça serait sans hésiter... »

La brune caressait son dos et lui chuchotait des mots rassurants à l'oreille pour la calmer et l'apaiser, essayant d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Shizuru paraissait si vulnérable, c'était une chose que peu avait pu voir hormis elle, et c'était aussi ce qui avait fait que la motarde tombe amoureuse de l'autre jeune fille. 't'es pas parfaite, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, alors que les autres t'aiment parce qu'ils croient que tu l'es...' Resserrant son étreinte elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avec l'odeur de la blonde, enfouissant à son tour son nez dans le cou de la présidente qui en frémit. Ses pleurs ayant cessé, et ses muscles de détendant peu à peu, elle se laissa alors bercer par la brune, elle ''profitait'' d'être près de sa Natsuki, 'Ara, ma Natsuki?', autorisant son corps à se relâcher contre cet être chaud, fort et protecteur.

Au bout de quelques temps, elle releva son visage pour regarder la brune et son souffle fut coupé net. Natsuki avait un regard si angoissé, et en même temps si intense et tendre qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer. On aurait dit qu'il existait deux Natsuki. L'une terrifiante, capable de massacrer quiconque en face d'elle sans montrer de signe de remords et sans la moindre humanité, méprisant la vie. Et l'autre, angélique, ses états d'âme se reflétant dans ses yeux d'une pureté inégalable, faisant preuve d'attention, de douceur, de compassion. La blonde en avait la tête qui tournait, elle avait vu plus d'émotions dans ses beaux yeux émeraude en l'espace de quelques minutes que dans toute sa vie. Puis réalisant qu'elle était presque nue à cause de son presque violeur, elle tenta de se cacher des yeux de Natsuki, ramenant les lambeaux de vêtements contre sa poitrine, baissant la tête et détournant ses yeux de honte, rougissante. La brunette comprit et ne put réprimer son rougissement elle non plus lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de l'état de nudité de la présidente. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas être tentée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle, une simple fraction de seconde ayant déjà failli lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque, enlevant sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de la présidente, elle s'autorisa alors à rouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle l'observa de nouveau la native de Kyoto tressaillit une nouvelle fois, Natsuki la fixait. Elle était pourtant habituée à cela, elle était continuellement espionnée, tous les jours, chacun de ses gestes était scruté voire disséqué, aussi finit-elle pas ne plus y faire attention ou tout du moins s'y efforçait-elle, d'autant que c'était toujours la même chose qu'elle pouvait déceler dans ces regards « sexe », « vénération » et occasionnellement « jalousie ». Rien de ce qui transparaissait de celui de la rebelle. Elle finit par se sentir hypnotisée et ne ressentait pas pour autant l'envie de se libérer de cette emprise, ni de briser ce silence dans lequel elle se sentait bien. Ce sentiment semblait être partagé par la brune qui était tout aussi envoutée que son homologue. Au bout d'un laps de temps qui parut interminable Natsuki finit par rompre ce silence.

« Je te ramène chez toi. » annonça Natsuki avec un sourire à faire fondre les pôles nord et sud.

La blonde acquiesça puis se glissa dans le dos de la brune sur sa moto, se collant à elle non seulement pour ne pas tomber mais également pour s'assurer que l'autre jeune fille était bien là (qu'elle n'avait ni rêvé ni imaginé tout ça) et se réchauffer. Le trajet fut court et lorsque la présidente descendit de l'engin elle se retourna vers la rebelle. Sans crier gare elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, laissant celle-ci déconcertée.

« Merci Natsuki... » puis la blonde sourit chaleureusement, avant de marcher vers sa maison.

Natsuki porta ses doigts là où Shizuru l'avait embrassé pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. C'était encore brulant du toucher de la beauté aux yeux cerises. Un sourire fit son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Mais elle se sentait si vide et froide tout à coup. Ne plus sentir Shizuru, ne plus l'avoir contre elle... Elle se sentait mal à présent. Elle repartit chez elle plus vite que l'éclair. La soirée avait été vraiment éprouvante pour elle aussi et elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger et dormir si possible (mais c'était mal parti avec toutes ces pensées de la blonde. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle depuis des semaines déjà mais là c'était bien pire! Elle avait encore son odeur sur elle du fait de l'avoir tenu dans ses bras... 'vraiment une douce torture')

**Petite note :**

**Je vais prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu à mettre à jour cette fic tout simplement parce que j'ai apporté quelques modifications pour 'étoffer' l'histoire. Alors un peu de patience : 1 update tous les 7-10 jours c'est gérable non? Lol**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt.**

**Psyche**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été un peu bousculée dernièrement. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore pour toutes les reviews. Maintenant place à l'essentiel...**

Le lendemain à l'école elle marchait tel un automate, se dirigea vers sa place, s'assit les yeux dans le vague ressassant ce qui s'était passé la veille. 'Est ce que ça veut dire que je sors avec Shizuru? Est ce qu'elle m'a embrassé vraiment ou c'était juste pour me dire merci ou parce qu'elle a eu la peur de sa vie?'

« Hey Shizuru! »

Les yeux de la brune se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'objet de son affection. Puis elle vit le regard cerise de la belle présidente aussi doux que son sourire de la veille. Son cœur en paix elle se tourna vers le professeur qui entrait à son tour. La rebelle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder vers la blonde qui se retournait aussi de temps en temps. Mais là encore c'était différent. Quelques semaines auparavant elles détournaient le regard quand cela arrivait, or ces fois-ci elles captaient le regard de l'autre, le soutenaient, se souriant.

« Yo Nat! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça! » grogna la brune.

« Ah ben ça y est tu recommences à râler! Pas trop tôt! » railla Nao.

« Je t'ai demandé le temps qu'il fait? Fous moi la paix gamine. » rétorqua la brunette avec un grand sourire.

« T'as jamais pensé à consulter un spécialiste? »

« Pourquoi? Parce que tu me fais chier? Si ça devait être dangereux pour ma santé je serais déjà morte et enterrée! » puis elle explosa de rire, suivie par Nao.

« Contente de te retrouver Kuga. Qu'est ce que t'avais au fait? »

« Euh ben... »

« C'était moi en fait je pense... » la douce voix de la présidente résonna et alors qu'elle tournait la tête elle sentit les lèvres de son amour sur sa joue. Nao avait l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher de voir ça. Alors qu'elles se séparaient Shizuru parla.

« Bonjour Natsuki... »

« Salut. » rougissante, elle détourna les yeux. « Ca... ça va? »

« Parfaitement bien et toi? » rétorqua Shizuru avec un clin d'œil à l'encontre de sa brune. Puis elle alla s'asseoir à sa place tandis que Natsuki avait un sourire béat à faire pâlir le soleil.

« C'est une blague? » hurla Nao.

« La ferme gamine! » menaça la motarde. Le cours commença et elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de celle qu'elle aimait. Occasionnellement l'autre jeune fille se retournait et souriait à son tour en voyant les regards que lui lançait sa nouvelle petite amie. L'heure venait de se terminer et le prof s'en allait. La motarde se leva de sa place, empêchant Shizuru de se lever en l'embrassant sur les lèvres cette fois..

« J'ai fait que penser à ça depuis 1h! » chuchota Natsuki. Shizuru elle rougissait furieusement sentant le souffle de la rebelle sur son oreille, sa voix grave, la chaleur irradiant de son corps, sans oublier la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Ikezu ne fais pas ça devant tout le monde. » la jolie blonde détourna les yeux gênée (elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Ni aux démonstrations publiques-ou non publiques- ni à avoir un petite amie, Natsuki étant sa première, et c'était également son premier baiser. En y repensant elle aurait souhaité plus de temps et surtout d'intimité).

« C'est toi qui as commencé... » railla la brune.

« Et si je te mettais au défit de m'embrasser encore tu... » elle ne put finir sa phrase car Natsuki l'embrassait déjà devant tout le monde, elle s'en foutait elle pouvait plus tenir.

« Tu perdras à coup sûr si tu me demandes ça... » lui susurra-t-elle. La blonde en frissonna. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elles à présent, tout le monde se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre les deux jeunes filles car c'était un secret pour personne qu'elles étaient ennemies, alors de là à les voir se parler et même se bécoter... Ils étaient tous scotchés de cette scène. Shizuru essaya de reprendre pied en repoussant doucement Natsuki.

« S'il te plait pas ici... » dit la blonde en détournant encore les yeux.

« T'as honte d'être avec moi? » s'emporta Natsuki.

« Non! Mais... Comprend-moi s'il te plait. De là d'où je viens on ne s'embrasse pas en publique, j'ai reçu une éducation très stricte, n'oublie pas que je viens de Kyoto. » la blonde suppliait presque la brune de ne pas lui en vouloir et de ''faire avec'', elle était toute timide, chuchotait, regardait le sol en rougissant. Face à cela la brune ne put que capituler et souffler de mécontentement. Elle aurait voulu être proche de Shizuru mais elle accepterait de rester ''politiquement correcte'' pour celle qu'elle aime.

« Ca va j'ai compris. Me fais pas passer pour la méchante non plus. ''Pas devant tout le monde'', même une idiote comme moi peut comprendre. »

« Natsuki je t'ai jamais traité d'idiote, ni de méchante. Si tu veux m'embrasser tu peux, quand on est seule, autant que tu veux même... » la dessus la présidente se leva en faisant un clin d'œil à Natsuki. ''Y a 2 minutes on aurait dit une petite fille apeurée et maintenant elle me fait un clin d'œil et m'aguiche? Dans quoi je me suis embarquée encore?'' Mais la brune ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de suivre en souriant Shizuru. Arrivée aux toilettes elle trouva l'autre jeune fille dos au mur semblant l'attendre, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Y a quelqu'un ici? » demanda Natsuki.

« Personne. » répondit Shizuru.

« Alors je peux? » s'enquit la brune impatiente. La présidente lui sourit avec un hochement de tête. La dessus la rebelle fondit sur la blonde comme un rapace la plaquant davantage contre le mur, son visage s'approcha du sien sans même qu'elle le réalise; comme Icare attiré par le soleil. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à un souffle de distance et fermèrent les yeux à l'unisson lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. 'Si douces!' pensèrent-elles au même moment. Natsuki prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser, glissant sensuellement sa langue pour rencontrer celle de la présidente, resserrant également son emprise sur Shizuru faisant gémir cette dernière. Celle-ci se sentait si faible dans ces bras. Quand elles se séparèrent elles se regardaient toujours avec la même intensité. La motarde l'embrassa alors furieusement. La jeune Fujino fut déboussolée au début, l'autre jeune fille était bien plus entreprenante et passionnée qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé mais elle aimait cela aussi et en redemandait. Les minutes défilaient comme des secondes sans qu'elles ne puissent se décrocher l'une de l'autre. Natsuki fit un énorme effort pour s'extirper de l'étreinte mais pas trop non plus.

« Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à rester sage longtemps... » dit Natsuki en fixant la blonde, son regard plongé dans celui de l'autre jeune fille alors que ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées que le vert avait presque disparu.

« Si tu n'es pas sage tu seras punie. Dans le cas contraire tu seras récompensée... Alors que préfères-tu? » plaisanta Shizuru avant d'être à nouveau plaquée contre le mur par une Nastuki avide de sa bouche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour le retard mais rentrée scolaire oblige j'ai été plutôt bousculée sans oublier qu'un de mes gnomes m'a refilé la crève (plus c'est petit plus c'est partageur ^^')... Bref on s'en fout de ma tite vie. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre ma fic, me laissent des reviews, me mettent en favorits... Merci à Nightmare00, Ohio92, et Lissliou! Au fait braves gens : Nightmare00 c'est elle qui a écrit 'My lovely teacher'! Vous savez maintenant à qui dire merci! :D**

**PS : Asegawa t'es où? **

Shizuru marchait lentement en direction de la salle du conseil, le bruit de ses pas résonnant à peine dans les couloirs, elle pensait à sa bluenette jusqu'à ce qu'une conversation attise sa curiosité. Elle n'était certes pas du genre à écouter aux portes mais l'énoncé d'un certain prénom retint immédiatement son attention. Elle s'approcha alors subrepticement et aperçut la motarde en face d'un jeune homme ébouriffé et visiblement gêné à sa façon de se dandiner comme s'il avait des fourmis dans son pantalon.

« Sa-salut Natsuki, je m- » bafouilla Takeda.

« C'est Kuga pour toi. Tu veux quoi Masashi? » répondit la brune pour le moins désintéressée.

« Euh... et bien je me disais qu'on pourrait aller prendre un verre ensemble, ou aller au cinéma ou ce que tu veux... » enchaîna le brun de plus en plus nerveux, non seulement de la froideur de Natsuki mais aussi par timidité. Cette dernière le toisait l'air impassible au début, puis se mit à froncer les sourcils de dédain, ou peut-être était-ce d'agacement. Il était incapable de déchiffrer les expressions de son interlocutrice.

« Pourquoi faire? » grogna cette dernière.

« Be-ben on s'est embrassé l'autre soir... et sortir c'est-c'est ce que font les cou-couples non? »

Le jeune homme semblait de plus en plus hésitant et mal à l'aise face à la rebelle qui le regardait comme un insecte. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière explose de rire.

« Tu peux répéter? Toi et moi un couple? Me fais pas rire, si je t'ai embrassé c'était pour un pari stupide et parce que j'étais à 2 doigts du coma éthylique. En plus c'était y a plus d'un mois! T'imagine même pas combien de personnes j'ai déjà embrassées comme ça. »

La blonde resta pétrifiée par cette révélation. 'Natsuki a embrassé beaucoup de personnes, homme et femme confondus...' Le souffle lui manqua, elle sentit sa poitrine comprimée comme prise dans un étau. Elle n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel, cette sensation était toute nouvelle et n'aimait pas du tout cela. Qui aurait cru que la grande Fujino puisse être jalouse?

« Mais- » tenta le porc-épic.

« Laisse tomber, en plus t'es pas doué. C'était la première fois que t'embrassais une fille pas vrai? »

Le pratiquant de kendo rougit férocement à cela, ne sachant où se mettre. Souriant triomphalement Natsuki ajouta :

« C'était pas dur à deviner. T'étais hésitant, maladroit et pitoyable. » puis elle s'en alla laissant un Takeda détruit et ridiculisé.

Shizuru qui avait tout entendu se sentait de même. ''hésitant, maladroit et pitoyable''? 'C'était ma première fois aussi. C'est donc ainsi que tu me vois, et ce que tu as ressenti quand je t'embrassais?' la main contre le mur pour garder un semblant d'équilibre la présidente tourna les talons et courut presque se cacher dans la salle du conseil afin que personne ne la voit pleurer. Les paroles que Natsuki venait de prononcer résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête, son ricanement, son air méprisant face à ce pauvre garçon... Elle se sentait humiliée et souillée d'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir donné son premier baiser à l'autre jeune fille. Elle avait envie de vomir, de crier et son cœur la faisait atrocement souffrir au point de suffoquer.

''Maudite Midori! Plus jamais je la laisserai me faire picoler, à chaque fois c'est pareil! Et ce benêt! C'était y a plus d'un mois cette fameuse soirée... Il était en hibernation ou quoi? De toute façon qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre! J'en avait déjà rien à carrer avant mais alors là...'' la motarde râlait tant et plus, cherchant à passer ses nerfs en même temps qu'elle cherchait la présidente. Entrant dans la salle où devait certainement se trouver Shizuru, Natsuki cessa de pester immédiatement et sourit comme une enfant le jour de noël en apercevant la blonde.

« Shiz- »

« Je suis occupée Kuga-san. Comme tu peux voir j'ai accumulé beaucoup de paperasse ces derniers temps. Il va me fal- »

« Kuga-san? Tu te fous de moi? » la rebelle était stupéfaite de la façon dont la présidente s'adressait à elle, sans compter son regard et la froideur qui émanait d'elle.

« Pardonne-moi ma 'maladresse'. Et je sais bien que c'est indigne d'une présidente du conseil des élèves un tel retard, c'est vraiment 'pitoyable' : tous ces dossiers accumulés... Mais si tu veux me donner un coup de main, n''hésite' pas. » là dessus la beauté de Kyoto fusilla son interlocutrice du regard avant de la prier de s'en aller. La brune resta muette, comme frappée par la foudre, ou en l'occurrence les foudres de Shizuru et ne pensa même pas à s'énerver en l'occurrence. Dépitée et ne comprenant rien à la réaction de la jeune femme, elle décida une fois n'est pas coutume de capituler et d'aller demander conseil à Mai. Cette dernière étant plus douée qu'elle lorsqu'il était question de rapports humains, elle n'avait vraiment rien à perdre (Nao n'était même pas une option vue qu'elle était encore bien pire qu'elle en la matière.).

« Elle t'a dit ça? Mais pourquoi? » demanda Mai interloquée.

« Si je le savais je serais pas là à te demander... » ronchonna la brune.

« Et il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre avant? T'étais où d'ailleurs, je t'ai pas vu en cours. »

« Devine... je séchais. Mais je suis tombée sur ce crétin de Masashi. J'ai dû employer les grands moyens pour qu'il me lâche la grappe! »

« Explique... »

« En gros je lui ai dit qu'il était pitoyable et maladroit. C'est pas ma faute s'il sait pas embrasser une fille. Je l'ai presque traité de puceau. Ce mec n'a certainement jamais embrassé de fille de sa vie et vue ses performances et ses rougeurs quand je le lui ai dit, ça devait être vrai.» là dessus Natsuki s'esclaffa en repensant à la tête qu'il avait fait.

« Oh mon dieu! » s'exclama la rouquine.

« Quoi? »

« Pitoyable, maladroit... Ca ne te rappelle rien...? Elle a dû t'entendre! »

« Et alors je parlais pas d'elle! »

« Et si c'était sa première fois aussi? »

« C'est ça! T'as vu la vierge en string aussi? » la jeune Kuga se mit à exploser de rire de nouveau.

« Tu le lui as demandé? »

« Bien sur que non. Pas besoin. C'était magique avec elle. Je savais même plus où j'étais. »

« Epargne moi les détails. Mais si c'était sa première fois ça expliquerait sa réaction... »

« Arrête. Elle était tout sauf maladroite et pitoyable! C'était pas d'elle dont je parlais. »

« Alors dis le lui. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a pris pour elle et je suis sûre aussi que tu es sa première. Tout concorde ».

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais. Fais le! »

Elle courrait tant et plus, tentant de la trouver. dévalant les escaliers, arpentant les couloirs, ouvrant chaque porte; il fallait qu'elle la voit, qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui explique. Lorsqu'enfin elle l'aperçut, elle sentit le doute l'assaillir mais se ressaisit aussitôt et l'attrapa pour l'attirer dans une salle vide afin d'être seule avec la blonde.

« Tu as tout entendu pas vrai? Ma conversation avec Masashi... »

« Oui. » répondit sèchement Shizuru.

« C'était ton premier baiser? » demanda la brune.

« J'ai pas à - »

« Ca l'était oui ou non! » hurla Natsuki.

Baissant les yeux la blonde répondit choquée et un peu penaude.

« Oui. »

Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur Natsuki lui murmurant sensuellement à l'oreille.

« Je parlais pas de toi. Je voulais juste me débarrasser de l'autre imbécile heureux. J'ai jamais ressenti ça en embrassant quelqu'un. J'avais jamais rien ressenti en fait... avant toi. Maintenant je sais plus où est le nord ni le sud, où est le ciel et la terre. Et tout ce que je veux c'est t'embrasser encore, et encore. C'est tout ce à quoi je pense : toi. »

La beauté aux yeux couleur sang frémissait et avait les yeux qui pleuraient d'entendre ces paroles de la rebelle, bien qu'elle tenta de retenir le flot d'émotions qui s'emparait d'elle, cachant son visage dans le cou de son interlocutrice. Mais Natsuki sentit les soubresauts de son corps, ses larmes contre sa peau et entendit ses sanglots étouffés. Elle pressa alors la présidente davantage contre le mur avec son corps l'empêchant ainsi de s'effondrer et laissa cette sensation envahir son corps également, ses sens submergés, son cœur gonflé et prêt à exploser. Il semblait que son être entier était sur le point de s'embraser au contact de l'autre jeune fille.

« Je crois que je t'aime Shizuru... »

Elles s'embrassèrent encore longuement et langoureusement ne pensant plus à rien totalement focalisées sur leur partenaire quasiment en transe. Le monde extérieur avait disparu comme caché par un écran de fumée impénétrable. Aucun son ne leur parvenait hormis celui de leurs battements de cœur et de leurs lèvres se perdant pour mieux se retrouver plus avides encore. Elles avaient la tête qui tourne mais était-ce par manque d'oxygène ou à cause de l'autre? Quoiqu'il en soit il leur fallut se séparer et reprendre pied. La brune, le sourire plus que radieux, maintenait ou plutôt soutenait toujours la présidente qui haletait les yeux perdus dans le vague essayant de comprendre toutes les informations qui affluaient dans son cerveau après une telle expérience. C'était sans comparaison avec leur premier baiser, bien plus intense, plus fort, addictif et renversant. La jeune délinquante l'embrassa encore sur le front affectueusement.

« Alors que faut-il que je fasse d'autre? A part ne pas t'embrasser en publique? Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour être officiellement ta petite amie? »

Shizuru avait une pointe de rougeur mais souriait malgré tout. « Il faut que tu rencontres mes parents bien sûr et qu'on ait leur bénédiction. Mais je pense qu'il est trop tôt... »

« Je le ferai. Je rencontrerai tes parents. »

« Natsuki c'est bien trop tôt! » la jolie blonde était inquiète rien qu'à cette idée. Elle connaissait le caractère de Natsuki, 'emporté', 'non conformiste', 'rebelle'... tout son contraire et de celui qu'espéreraient ses parents pour elle.

« Est ce que tu m'aimes? »

« Nat... »

« Répond juste à cela. » coupa la brune.

« Bien sûr que oui je t'aime... »

« Alors fais moi juste confiance pour une fois. Je te montrerai que je suis pas juste une casse pied mal élevée! » là dessus Natsuki rit ce qui fut contagieux car Shizuru se mit à rire également de bon cœur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut chers lecteurs! Ravie de vous retrouver (sérieux ça fait toujours super plaisir de voir que vous aimez mon histoire et m'encouragez à continuer.). **

**Nightmare00 qui est l'une de mes références, merci pour ta review, **

**akhanna t'inquiète ça vient, j'allais pas non plus les faire se regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme 2 mouettes ^^, **

**ohio92 tu m'as donné un idée, j'envisage de rendre Natsuki ''encore plus chaude'' sans dépasser les bornes non plus (mais d'où ma question plus bas alors n'hésite pas à me donner ton impression), **

**lissliou merci à toi aussi pour tes encouragements (j'adore rendre Shizuru jalouse ça la rend 'humaine' et tellement plus attachante :p) **

**et enfin Nash : je suis du genre 'bisounours' alors certes je mets quelques péripéties au milieu histoire de pimenter le tout mais je suis pas du genre accro au drame au contraire. **

**Thanks aussi aux Guests ;) **

_**Question : qui veux que Natsuki ait déjà eu des rapports sexuels? J'ai besoin de votre avis pour la suite de ma fic!**_

La jeune Kuga avait bien préparé son coup car une semaine plus tard, un important bal avait lieu pour les gens de la haute société. D'ordinaire la rebelle les fuyait comme la peste mais elle savait que Shizuru y serait à cause de ses parents, aussi se força-t-elle. Elle s'habilla bien (évidemment elle n'avait pas le même style que la blonde. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de tailleur noir pour femme, avec de fines chaussures à talons, et un chemisier en soie rouge cintrée et déboutonné juste comme il faut. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute avec quelques mèches encadrant son visage. Et maquillée avec un trait d'eyeliner pour accentuer ses beaux yeux émeraudes.) Elle attendait la venue de sa dulcinée, près de l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle la vit, l'air semblait avoir déserté ses poumons. La jeune femme portait une robe asymétrique noire, plus courte d'un côté au niveau des jambes et avec une seule bretelle. « Wouha! Renversante! »

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la blonde, rien d'étonnant à cela mais Natsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse malgré tout. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont on regardait Shizuru... Le pire étant les filles. ''Leurs seins sont plus gonflés que des pneus Michelin. Beurk!'' pensa-t-elle.

Shizuru était avec ses parents buvant une coupe de champagne lorsque Natsuki 'fit son entrée'.

« Bonsoir Shizuru. »

« Bonsoir Natsuki. » Shizuru était sans voix devant Natsuki. Elle était si belle.

« Ce doit être tes parents. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de me présenter à eux? »

La jolie blonde était abasourdie et c'est peu de le dire. Natsuki? Si polie? Si bienséante? Si parfaite?

Elle cacha tout ça avec un sourire. « Ara bien sûr. Maman, papa, je vous présente Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki voici mes parents. »

« Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance . » La brune se baissa alors pour saluer les deux aînés Fujino.

« Nous de même Kuga san. » répondit la mère de Shizuru. « Vous êtes dans la même classe je me trompe? »

« Seulement pour certains cours Fujino sama. Nous ne suivons pas le même cursus. »

« Kuga san peut m'appeler Shizune. Quel est donc votre cursus? »

« Les sciences Shizune sama. »

« Vous n'avez donc que les matières générales en commun. Comment vous êtes vous donc rapprochées? » demanda la plus âgée des Fujino avec un sourire en coin. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse rougir Shizuru intervint « C'est elle mère qui m'a secouru lorsque je fus mordu par un serpent. »

« Je vois, quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie Kuga san. »

« Si vous le voulez bien appelez moi Nastuki. Et il n'y a pas de quoi. N'importe qui en aurait fait autant. » la dessus la brune sourit sincèrement ce qui amena Shizune à faire de même.

« Et bien merci Natsuki. »

Une douce musique se fit entendre, c'était une valse, parfait pour la rebelle car c'était lent et répétitif et donc elle pouvait la danser. Elle se tourna afin d'inviter la blonde.

« Si vous me permettez je vais vous emprunter Shizuru, si toutefois elle a envie de danser bien sûr. » tournant les yeux vers la jeune fille avec appréhension elle vit le doux regard de son amour ainsi que son sourire et fut rassurée.

« Allez danser les enfants. » dit le père de Shizuru qui parla pour la première fois. La dessus Shizuru embrassa son père tandis que Natsuki salua les parents Fujino avant de prendre la main de sa dulcinée pour l'emmener danser.

« Je crois n'avoir jamais vu Shizuru si radieuse et épanouie. »

« Moi non plus. » répondit Mr Fujino. « C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai laissé emmener ma fille loin de moi. » rit gentiment le vieux Fujino

Shizune réprimanda son époux d'un seul regard. « Pardonne moi mon aimée, mais il est difficile pour un père de voir sa petite fille grandir et prête à quitter le nid. » sourit penaud Mr Fujino. Son épouse dont le regard s'était adouci, « Elle n'est pas encore partie anata, mais je suis rassurée d'avoir vu l'élue de son coeur. J'ai confiance. »

« Moi aussi, elle est parfaite pour notre princesse, autrement je ne l'aurais pas laissée avec elle. » renchérit le vieux Fujino en souriant à son épouse l'air confiant.

Sur la piste de danse Natsuki serrait tendrement Shizuru contre elle prenant garde de pas la serrer de trop près d'elle pour ne pas céder à la tentation ni offusquer ses parents... La danse prenant fin les deux demoiselles s'éloignèrent de la piste pour rejoindre un endroit plus calme un peu plus à l'écart.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire Shizuru? » demanda la bikeuse.

« Ara oui je boirais bien quelque chose de frais. » répliqua la jeune Fujino.

Là dessus Natsuki s'excusa et alla chercher des rafraichissements pour elles deux.

A peine était-elle partie qu'une personne s'approcha de la blonde subrepticement.

« Bonsoir Shizuru sama. »

« Ara! Désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, bonsoir Tomoe san. Comment te portes-tu? »

« Très bien je vous remercie. Et vous? »

« De même... » avant même que la blonde puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre elle sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille et des lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Mais elle reconnut immédiatement sa rebelle et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Mais voyant cela la jeune Marguerite explosa : « Eh toi! Ne t'approche pas et ne touche pas ma Fujino sama! » ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Avant même que Nastuki puisse dire quoi que ce soit sa petite amie répondit.

« Ara Marguerite san, primo je ne suis pas à TOI, secundo Natsuki est ma petite amie donc elle a le droit de m'embrasser, m'enlacer, me toucher où et quand elle le veut car si je dois appartenir à quelqu'un c'est à elle. » répliqua la présidente d'un ton impérieux. Ses yeux étaient si froids que ceux de Natsuki avaient l'air de petits glaçons comparés à l'iceberg ayant fait couler le Titanic. Marguerite s'en alla dépitée, et terrifiée.

La brune souffla de soulagement et d'exaspération : « Quand je te disais que tu étais un aimant à problèmes... » La dessus la présidente pouffa, ce qui fit rire également l'autre jeune fille tandis qu'elles se seraient l'une contre l'autre et recommençaient à danser. Au loin les yeux gris de Marguerite les fixaient et commençaient à montrer des signes de démence ''Non! Non! Non! La touche pas! Elle est à moi! A moi! A moi! Rien qu'à moi! Salope tu la souilles! Crève!''

Tomoe attrapa un couteau sur le buffet et s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles enlacées, ses yeux à elle étaient fous « Elle est a moi! », s'avançant silencieusement derrière le couple, elle allait porter le coup fatal, mais Natsuki ayant des sens très aiguisés, réussit à s'esquiver et poussa la présidente. Elle saisit Tomoe et la força à lâcher le couteau, mais elle n'avait pas pu éviter la lame, et saignait abondamment déjà.

« Essaie encore de faire ça et je te tue des mes propres mains! Je te laisserai jamais lui faire du mal! »

« JE TE TUERAI! » hurla Tomoe d'une voix roque, toute lucidité l'ayant quitté depuis longtemps.

« Marguerite san, » cette fois-ci ce fut la voix de Shizuru qui se fit entendre.

« Touche un seul cheveux de celle que j'aime, et c'est moi qui te tuerai de mes propres mains. » le ton était si glacial, franc et tranchant que la salle fut plongée dans le silence le plus absolu. Nul n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer., pas même Tomoe. Le seul bruit fut celui du corps de Natsuki qui s'effondrait, elle perdait du sang et allait perdre conscience.

« Natsuki! VITE APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE! » Shizuru prit son amour dans ses bras, pressa sa blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. « Mon amour reste avec moi, parle moi je t'en prie. »

« Shiz arrête j'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, n'aie pas l'air si désespérée surtout pas pour moi. » ricana faiblement la brune pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tout le monde était rassemblé autour des jeunes filles regardant la tragédie se dérouler sous leurs yeux comme s'ils se délectaient de cette vision.

« J'ai appelé l'ambulance Shizuru, tu devrais me laisser m'occuper de Natsuki. » la voix du père de Shizuru se fit alors entendre, elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher son amour pour autant. « Shizuru! Je t'ai dit de la lâcher, je vais m'occuper d'elle. » les mains de sa mère la firent lâcher prise tandis que son père prodiguait les preimers soins à la jeune motarde.

« Natsuki chin! Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi et parle-moi!

Natsuki était en train de perdre connaissance...

« NATSUKI! Résiste ou je ne te donnerai jamais ma fille compris? » Cria la père d'un ton ferme. La dessus la brune tenta d'ouvrir les yeux tant bien que mal.

«C'est bien Natsuki. Tu entends les sirènes? Ils arrivent alors tu vas tenir bon, pour Shizuru. Si tu veux vraiment que je te la donne tu dois tenir bon. »

« Je... ti..endrai... »

« Ils sont là! »

Les secours emmenèrent la blessée à l'hôpital le plus proche. La rebelle était bien amochée, elle avait perdu tellement de sang qu'elle était à la limite de succomber aucun organe interne n'ayant été touché elle récupéra très vite grâce à des perfusions, plein de perfusions. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'elle vit fut les cheveux de la beauté de Kyoto qui s'était endormie sur une chaise le visage sur leurs mains enlacées. Cette simple vue la fit sourire tendrement, quelqu'un veillait sur elle, autre que ses amies, autre que ses parents, quelqu'un dont elle était amoureuse et cela réchauffa son coeur et tout son être. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaître les parents des jeunes filles. Saeko et son mari près à fondre en larmes de voir leur petite fille chérie vivante, tandis que Shizune rassurait les parents de la brune, le père de l'autre jeune fille posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence.

« Elle t'a veillé toute la nuit mais a fini par s'effondrer, c'était trop pour elle de te voir comme ça. » murmura Mr Fujino.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Fujino sama. » répliqua la brune l'air coupable.

« Ne le sois pas. Tu as sauvé mon enfant, ma petite fille chérie, je te serai à jamais reconnaissant et redevable pour cela. Sa mère et moi l'aimons plus que tout au monde, elle a toujours été notre joie et notre fierté. Mais je me rends compte à présent qu'elle n'a jamais été heureuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle te rencontre. Elle s'est mise à sourire réellement, et s'est épanouie au point de rayonner comme un soleil. Elle a toujours fait ce qu'on lui demandait, se comportant comme on s'y attendait d'elle, comme si elle avait peur de nous décevoir en faisant autrement. » Mr Fujino paraissait dépité et amer.

« Tout ce que les parents veuillent c'est que leurs enfants soient heureux, et qu'ils suivent leur propre chemin. » là dessus Mr Fujino se leva en souriant à la motarde. « Prend soin d'elle, c'est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde avec sa mère. Je te la confie dorénavant elle est tienne. »

« Je le ferai Fujino sama, j'en fais le serment. » puis elle ajouta « Et Marguerite san qu'est.. »

« Elle a été internée. Cette folle a bien failli vous tuer toutes les deux, même ses parents ne peuvent plus rien pour elle je m'en suis assuré personnellement. » répliqua le plus âgé l'air sombre.

'' Je vois d'où Shizuru tient son air terrifiant.''

La jolie blonde commençait à se réveiller aussi Mr Fujino s'éclipsa discrètement. De beaux yeux rubis s'ouvrirent pour apercevoir le sourire de Natsuki.

« Coucou bébé. Bien dormi? »

« Natsuki... » puis elle se jeta dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. « Mon amour...! Tu es vivante, dis moi que je ne rêve pas. » là dessus la motarde pris le visage de la présidente entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Se séparant elle sourit encore d'un air satisfait.

« Tu crois que je pourrais faire cela si j'étais morte? »

Puis elle attira sa petite amie afin qu'elle se couche sur le lit près d'elle, resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de cette dernière. Shizuru rougit légèrement d'être ainsi dans les bras de son amour dans un lit qui plus est, mais après toutes ces émotions elle était trop éprouvée psychologiquement pour penser plus loin. Elle cala sa tête dans le cou de Natsuki et elles se rendormirent ainsi toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires et vos réponses à la question que je vous ai posée plus haut. A bientôt! :D**


End file.
